blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red/Yellow Lifeloss
No pain no gain right? Red/Yellow Lifeloss eternalizes that message as the whole point of this deck is to burn Yourself. Now this deck doesn't just burn yourself for no reason, the cards in your deck gain effects based on everytime you get hurt by a card effect. So if you mix the powerful self harming Red fighters with the resourceful self harming Yellow fighters, you get this beast. RYLL(Red/Yellow Lifeloss) is an aggro deck that specialises in killing your own life to speed up your deck so you can kill your opponent faster than yourself. Sometimes this deck goes so fast that you end up dying to fatigue cause you drew too many cards. With the variety of effects that get activated from the self harm, you can buff your fighters to great levels to destroy many things that stand in your way. __TOC__ Stats Decklist Deck 1 (Julez_X)= |-|Deck 2 (1337leaper)= How to Play Basically, This deck works in 2 parts, the Guns and the Bullets. The guns are the cards that fire the bullets and the bullets are the cards that do the meaningful effects. So the guns in this deck are cards such as PixelFlame ,BO0M, ROBLOX, Valletta(Before his new effect), Nexx, TheChakraTree and Guest. Basically these cards are what fire your Bullets. Now problem is that these cards only get their effects once but cards such as Odin and UhunterU are reusable for low Life cost. Those 2 are your more precious fighters. Now the''' bullets''' in this deck are Lolbeniceokay, Cherie, UAE , Lopous , Lilly_S, Histor , HeyItsColin, and MegaSmiley. Basically they get their effects when you lose life meaning burning yourself is good if you have either of these fighters on your board. I would recommend to summon Lolbeniceokay as soon as possible because he is a very good draw power card that can last long. UAE is more of your end game fighter that should only be summoned if you want to evaporate anything they summon quickly. You should still summon him if you can. Now the reason why anything I just explain matters is because to use your Guns, you need Bullets. This deck relies on you combo-ing the right kind of bullet effects with a gun effect to advance your board state. Having fighters that gain effects from you losing life is important and to have fighters that deliberately do that make it so much better and powerful. Start off by summoning off your quick icon generator cards such as BuzzHamtaro, Blockerwiz, TheChakraTree, ROBLOX and/or Plushie Mummy to go into your bigger fighters fast. If you can summon you Lifeloss effect cards, do so immediately. After that treat those fighters like your lifelines. Keep them on the board for as long as possible and milk their effects. Burning yourself will bring you closer to death but you'll most likely kill your opponent before you die so it's alright. Sometimes you'll have to summon a Self Burn effect card even though you don't have a Lifeloss effect card on board and it's okay. As long as it benefits you right in that moment for whatever reason, feel free to do so. Just be careful with how many times you do this because you want to make each Self Burn important as possible. Summoning big fighters is good to protect your other fighters from other fighters that might slow you down. Cards such as Gusmanak , Hoshpup , Nexx, UAE and MegaSmiley are those bigger fighters you'll need. Also pay attention to their white icons so you know when to extend your board further or not. Now a great combo I like to do is called the UAE Melt. At first this deck was going to be called that but it wasn't consistent enough so I made a simpler version in this deck. UAE's effect allows him to deal 400 damage to all other fighters and 400 to your opponent. The effect you want is the 400 damage to all other fighters. First have UAE out on your board. After I either summon a Guest or an Odin. Once you do that Summon any immediate Self Burn fighter. UAE's effect will trigger and will deal 400 damage to all other fighters. Now 2 things will happen depending on which one you summoned before the immediate Self Burn. If you summoned a Guest, it's effect will trigger causing UAE to deal another 400 damage to all other fighters making it a total 800 damage. If you summon 2 guests instead you'll do 1200 damage. ''' If you summoned an Odin, you can just end your turn after the first burn and it will cause Odin's effect to trigger and UAE will go off as well making UAE deal '''another 400 damage to all other fighters. '''Odin will survive the first UAE burn because of his 500 health. '''That in most cases is a board wipe. Most times I just use the immediate self burns to get his effect off multiple times just to kill everything so UAE can attack directly with nothing in the way cause everything just melted. Also a Good Combo is Lopous and Lilly_S super buff. Have them both out on board and keep Self burning yourself. Both their effects will trigger making all your fighters gain a total of 200 health and 100 power for every Self Burn you do. In no time they end up super strong. How to Beat It's an Aggro deck, Midrange should win most cases. Just overpower them before they reach incredible heights. The main way to beat them is by destroying their Lifeloss effect fighters such as Lolbeniceokay, Cherie, UAE , Lopous , Lilly_S, Histor , HeyItsColin, and MegaSmiley . If you do this quickly, it slows down the deck considerably making it waste more icons and resources. Using Divine Favor is busted good cause you can just set them all low and kill the meaningful fighters immediately. (I swear to god jojobinks if you divine favor me one more time i will lose my mind). Any board wipe that isn't Luck o' the Lobsters is good cause most people pay attention to how many fighters they have. Ruin their Icon generation really early and you win. Additional Sections Forget Viable Life Gain, Hail Viable Lifeloss, the cool kids do. RYLL was play tested often but you can make any changes you want to it! By the way if you don't have access to cards such as Gusmanak or Hoshpup, don't worry about it just replace them with another strong fighter of the replaced color. Remember, try a deck before you rate it! Would you recommend this deck (Red/Yellow Life Loss (RYLL))? Yes No Category:Decks